Gallery: Daenerys Targaryen
These images are of Daenerys Targaryen from the series 'Game of Thrones', and other galleries are attached below. Princess_Daenerys_in_Pentos.png|Season 1, young Daenerys Winter_is_Coming_Dany_and_Viserys.png|Visery's mentally abuses Dany Viserys-threat.png|Viserys and Dany Daenerys_and_Viserys.jpg|Dany and her brother Daenerys 1x01a.jpg|Daenerys in the gown given to her by Illyrio in "Winter Is Coming." Daenerys 1x01b.jpg|Daenerys in her wedding dress in "Winter Is Coming." Irri_1.jpg|Irri tends to Daenerys' sores in "The Kingsroad." Lord Snow Irri Dany pregnant.png|Lord Snow Gamekhaleesi.jpg Dany-heart.png|Daenerys eats the heart of a stallion. Daenerys_flanked_by_dosh_khaleen.png|Dany eating the stallion heart Daenerys & Doreah 1x02.png|Doreah teaching Daenerys the joys of sex in "The Kingsroad." Daenerys Targaryen.jpg|Daenerys in the Dothraki Sea in "Lord Snow." Daenerys_Targaryen_1x03.png|Promo for Lord Snow Daenerys HBO.png|Daenerys in the Dothraki Sea in "Lord Snow." Dosh_khaleen_and_Daenerys.jpg|Dany sentences the witch Dosh khaleen. Dosh khaleen chanting.png|Daenerys stands as the Dosh Khaleen chant at the prophesy ceremony in "A Golden Crown". Dany and the egg.jpg|Daenerys places one of her dragon eggs into a brazier in "A Golden Crown." Daenerys, Irri & Doreah 1x07.png|Daenerys and her handmaids tour the markets of Vaes Dothrak in "You Win or You Die." Daenerys 1x08.jpg|Daenerys rushes to her injured husband in "The Pointy End." Drogo's fall.jpg|Daenerys tends to Drogo after he falls from his horse in "Baelor." DanyInBaelor.jpg|Daenerys in "Baelor." DanyEW2.png|Entertainment Weekly (EW) photo of Emilia Clarke in costume as Daenerys Targaryen. DanySeason2Main.png|EW photo of Clarke. Daenerys 2x01.jpeg|Daenerys in "The North Remembers." Daenerys_and_Kovarro_2x07.png|Dany and Kovarro, Season 2 Daenerys 202.jpg|Daenerys in "The Night Lands." Daenerys 2x02.jpg|Daenerys in "The Night Lands." Daenerys 2x05.jpg|Daenerys after arriving in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Dany_2x10.jpg|Dany in Season 2 "Valar Morghulis". Dany Doreah Drogon.jpg|Daenerys teaching Drogon to cook meat with Doreah in "The Ghost of Harrenhal" Daenerys 2x05.png|Daenerys and Jorah meet with Pyat Pree in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Daenerys still.jpg|Daenerys at Xaro Xhoan Daxos's reception for her arrival in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Daenerys reception 2x05.jpg|Daenerys in the dress given to her by Xaro in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Dany waits.jpg|Daenerys waiting on the Spice King with Xaro Xhoan Daxos in "The Old Gods and the New" Daenerys Qarth.jpg|A promotional image of Daenerys in Qarth in "The Old Gods and the New." Daenerys 2x06.jpg|Daenerys after her meeting with the Spice King in "The Old Gods and the New." Danypurple.jpg|Daenerys in "A Man Without Honor." Wondercon-costume-daenerys.JPG|Daenerys' costume on display at Wondercon 2011. GoT S3 Second Sons.jpg|Dany in "Second Sons" Daeneryslookdeadslave.png|Dany sees a slave crucified TyrionandDaenerys.jpg|Tyrion and Dany Season 3 Ep 4 Dany.png|Dany in "Season 3" Season 3 Ep 4 Dany with Whip.png|Dany in "Season 3" Dany Season 3 Ep 4 Army.png|Dany in "Season 3" gains her army Daenerys S3.jpg|Dany in Season 3 Second Sons Dany.jpg|Dany in "Second Sons". dany second sons a.jpg|Dany in "Second Sons" Daenerys 3x09.jpg|Dany in "The Rains of Castamere". Mhysa Dany Jorah finale.png|Missandei, Dany and Jorah in "Mhysa". Dany Mother Mhysa.png|Dany in "Mhysa". Missandei_with_daenerys.jpg|Missandei and Daenerys talking about Grey Worm. Daenerys-and-missandei-daenerys-targaryen.jpg|Dany and Missandei Game-of-Thrones-Daenerys-Targaryen.jpg|Season 4 Poster Dany_dragon_S4.jpg|Dany with Rhaegal 208858.jpg thechildren4-v.jpg|Daenerys in "The Children". Daenerys_Targaryen_4x07.jpg|Season 4 Dany Daenerys-Ruling.png 5x09_Missandei_Dany.jpg|Dany and Missandei in Meereen while under attack, Season 5 Dany_EW_S5.jpg|EW cover promoting Season 5. Daario-and-daenerys-s5e1.jpg|Dany with Daario in Season 5 Emilia-clarke-outtake-127104.jpg|EW Promotional image for Season 5 Emilia-clarke-127095.jpg|EW Promotional image for Season 5 Daarioanddany-s5e7.jpg|Dany and Daario in Season 5 Daario_and_dany_s5_ep1.png|Dany with Daario Dany_in_the_pits.jpg|Dany watches the pit from her seat. Daenerys and Hizdahr The Dance of Dragons.jpg|Daenerys with Hizdahr zo Loraq in "The Dance of Dragons" Dance_of_dragons_dany_missandei.jpg|Dany and Missandei in Dance of the Dragons Khalessi captured by Dothraki s5.jpg|Dany is surrounded by Dothraki in Mother's Mercy Dany in s6 with Dothraki.jpg|Dany with the Dothraki people Dany speaking to Khal s6.jpg|Dany speaks with the Khal Daarioanddany-s6e6.jpg|Daario and Dany in Season 6 while leading her people Danywater.png|Dany helping a slave Dany hall of faces promo.jpg|Dany in the Hall of Faces Promo image Tyrion_hand_of_Queen_S6_finale.jpg|Dany makes Tyrion "Hand of the Queen". ANOV Daenerys Preview.png|Daenerys as she appears in the video game. Daenerys-ep-3.jpg|Daenerys in "Oathbreaker". Dany_from_the_fire.PNG|Dany is able to walk through fire Barristan_meets_daenerys.png|Barristan and Dany in Meereen Barristan_at_a_council_meeting.png|Dany has a council meeting in Meereen GoT-Sn7 FirstLook 11.jpg|Dany in Season 7 Stormborn 707_Tyrion_Daenerys_Theon.jpg|Dany and Tyrion meeting at the Dragon Pit in Kings Landing Dragonstone_ep_Dany_in_sand.jpg|Daenerys's arrival at her birthplace. Daenerys_Tyrion_Dragonstone_Throne_Room.jpg|Dany with Tyrion at Dragonstone's throne. Dragonstone-gates.png|Dany looks at the gates of Dragonstone Daenerys_Dragonstone.jpg|Dany approaches her throne at Dragonstone Dany_On_Dragonstone.png|Daenerys in a more military inspired wardrobe by Season 7. Olenna_Daenerys.png|Dany at the Painted Table at Dragonstone with Olenna Tyrell. Dragonstone_5.jpg|Dany in Dragonstone 705_Daenerys_Painted_Table.jpg|Dany seated in her council room at Dragonstone Game-of-thrones-season-7-stormborn-image-6.jpg|Dany with council during Season 7 706_Tyrion_Daenerys_Exterior.jpg|Daenerys continues the new tradition with a broad, strong shoulder to her clothes. 706_Tyrion_Daenerys_Interior.jpg|Dany at her council table at Dragonstone Daenerys-Missandei-Spoils-of-War-2.jpg|Dany and Missandei at Dragonstone in The Spoils of War Dany_in_Eastwitch_s7.jpg 705_Tyrion_Daenerys_Dothraki.jpg|Dany, Tyrion and a few Dothraki at Dragonstone Varys_and_Dany.jpg|Dany with Varys at Dragonstone 706_Tyrion_Daenerys.jpg|Daenerys isolated within Dragonstone 706_Daenerys.jpg|Dany self-isolating Daenerys_Targaryen_S7_Promo_Image.PNG GOT_Season_7_06.jpg Daenerystempleemerge.jpg|Dany emerging from the flames Daenerysmorogaze.jpg|Daenerys gazes at Khal Moro as the temple burns. Daenerys_and_Tyrion_S8_E6.jpg|Dany in the finale SANSAJONDANYWINTERFELL.jpeg|Jon and Dany seat next to one another. Dany_confronts_Sam_8x01.jpg|Daenerys tells Samwell of her role in the death of his father and brother. Season-8-7.jpg Season-8-6.jpg Daenerys Season 8.jpg TargaryenEntourageCremation.PNG|After the battle Strategy S8 ep4.jpg|Missandei, Dany and Varys help strategize S8_E6_Daenerys.jpg|Dany gained Kings Landing Dany S8 EP2infobox.jpg Dany_Throne_S8_Ep6_02.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen is the second woman to hold King's Landing and briefly restored House Targaryen to the throne. Throne-final.png|Dany gets close to sitting in the Throne. Dany_&_Tyrion_S8_Ep6.jpg|Dany in Season 8 See Also :Others - Gallery: Daenerys Targaryen and Drogo :Others - Gallery: Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow :Others - Gallery: Daenerys Targaryen and Drogon :Others - Gallery: Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont ru:Дейнерис Таргариен/Галерея Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries